


How Long?

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long has it been?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by jessekingsley.   
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

_How long has it been?_ Dana asked herself as she watched her lover interrogating the suspect. _How long has it been since you walked into my life, turning it upside down and changing everything?_

“How long has it been?”

Dana startled at the voice that mirrored her own thoughts. She looked at the detective. “She’s been in there for three hours.”

“And she still hasn’t gotten anything from him?” he asked, his voice full of irritation. “I’m going in there.”

“No, you’re not,” she said sternly. “Agent Morgan is one of the top interrogators in the Bureau – she knows exactly what she’s doing.”

With a huff of disgust the detective left.

Dana returned her gaze to the interrogation room. Her heart did a little flip when Jess looked up and seemed to make eye contact with her, even through the two-way mirror. _It hasn’t been long, but I’ve never been happier. And as soon as you’re done in there, I’m going to spend all night showing you how much I love you._

~~~

In the interrogation room Jess suddenly felt a wave of arousal wash over her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was time to end this. She opened her eyes and glared at the perp, relishing his fear as her features shifted. “Tell me now, or else!”

He confessed.

~~~

Dana was waiting for her as she left the interrogation room. Their eyes locked, unspoken heat passing between them.

“Let’s get out of here,” Dana finally said.

“Yeah.”

FIN


End file.
